


once i get you up there

by sultrygoblin



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Animal flirting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mating Rituals, she's a bunny, they're gross and cute and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: prompt; “Lovely to see you back and I would love to see a Diaval if you’re up for it! I’m thinking maybe something cute and relaxing?” anon
Relationships: Diaval (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	once i get you up there

One minute she was in front of him, taking the shining stone he had offered her and the next she was gone. Her laugh was not, echoing after her in The Moors as his lady’s own chuckle joined. Diaval felt very much like there was something he was missing and was assured of that fact when an all too familiar, and unfortunately often correct, pointed voice sounded in his ears.

“She is a rabbit after all,” which did nothing to give him understanding. She huffed, rolling her eyes, “Go after her!” there was no need to tell him twice, following the slight path she had left in the grass while he was sure he heard the word ’ _bird brain_ ’ muttered behind him.

What exactly happened next? After he caught her. First, he would have to catch her wouldn’t he? With each passing moment, that seemed more and more impossible. Stopping, he could only hear the winds in the leaves, the world moving all around them. But not her. Not the woman he had spent weeks hunting through fallen tombs and ancient castles to find the perfect trinket for. Or rather rabbit. They honestly never questioned too much what they were now, simply that it was what Maleficent had made them and they should be grateful for it. And he was, he always had been, Lucasta had no small part to do with that. He turned, thinking he might’ve heard her and wishing that he had asked for his wings. At least then he could find her.

He felt his knees give out before he heard the sound of her legs colliding with his shins and toppled to the ground,as her giggling filled the air, “This is all quite involved,” his voice a deep groan as he tried to swallow down the pain.

“I have to be sure, don’t I?” she asked, standing over him, a foot on each side of his ribs, “For all I know this is some elaborate plan to eventually make me your dinner.”

“Far too elaborate a plan,” he laughed, her hand flew into sight, outstretched towards him and he happily took it, “Weeks I spent looking for that, you know?” climbing to his feet easily with her help as she stepped backwards, “And you go running off, not even a thank you or-”

She dove on him, arms tight arms tight around his neck, “It’s beautiful.”

“So?” he asked, not quite ready to form the words and hoping she would figure them out for herself. Even if he didn’t quite know exactly what he was asking himself.

“I boxed you,” pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Do I really have to say more?”

“Much more!” and wishing he hadn’t when she pulled from his arms rolling her eyes and exhaling a sigh that could only be one of annoyance, “Not exactly like this has happened before. Or either of us really understands.”

“We’ll learn,” she shrugged, a smile slowly splitting her face once more, “But yes.”

He took her face in his hands, “Yeah?” she nodded, her grin growing, “Then I supposed I’ll have to learn how to catch you.”

“Not quite fair when you think about it,” trying to contain whatever she hoped to say inside herself and clearly losing the battle, as she so often did, “But next time you will be flying and that won’t exactly be fair either.”

“What are you saying, sweetling?” smirking down at her, quite sure he knew exactly what she meant.

She placed her hands over his with a grin, kissing each palm before pulling them away from her skin, much to his annoyance, _again_. He’d hold it down, knowing she had something else planned, perhaps even more enjoyable than this last romp.

“Catch me if you can,” and just like that, once more, she was gone in a flash of white.

**Author's Note:**

> like always not great at writing second person reader insert shtuff. So! Since I had planned on maybe writing a story for Diaval, I’ll just plug my girly in there. You can request stuff with her again, request stuff with a different style character. Whatever floats your boat. But this is my interpretation. It’s not big or long, but it’s a good one to cut me teeth on for getting started again, so thank you so much anon


End file.
